You, Me and the Dog
by Ellii51
Summary: Amy decides to get Karma a dog as an early present for her birthday, what Amy didn't expect was for the dog to take her place everytime she gets near to Karma. Karmy, future-fic. Rated M for reasons.


**So I've been on this site for 3 years and I've never actually published anything on this account, but after watching Faking It and going through 'imagineyourotp' on tumblr, I got inspired to write this based on the following prompt- 'Imagine Person B of your OTP getting a pet for Person A, but soon becomes jealous of the pet for getting so much of Person A's attention.' Anyway, read and review and any constructive critiscism is appreciated!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from MTV's Faking It, credit for the prompt goes 'imagineyourotp' on tumblr (which I recommend for anyone struggling on prompts)**

* * *

It wasn't a hard decision, buying Karma a dog for her birthday. After all the brunette haired girl had been hinting to Amy for weeks about how much she wanted one; leaving dog pictures on her laptop screen for Amy to see, slipping the idea of getting a dog into most of their conversations. Karma even surprised Amy after work one day with a picnic in the park, only for Karma to point out every single dog she saw there. Hell, when looking for something in their room the other day, Amy even found one of Karma's many famous binders compiling everything the blonde would need to know about dogs.

At first Amy had been apprehensive. She couldn't care for a small plant, let alone an actual breathing thing that required daily feeding and exercise. But as the weeks went by and Karma's hints becoming less subtle and more obvious Amy finally relented and started taking note of the kinds of dogs Karma had been sending her. From the blonde gathered, her girlfriend wanted something not too large but not too small either, and after a few hours of research using the internet and Karma's binder to find suitable breeds along with some phone calls to local animal shelters, Amy finally settled on adopting a Beagle puppy from a shelter not too far away from their house.

Getting the dog itself didn't prove to be much of a problem. Amy waited until a day after work where she knew Karma would be late coming home later in the evening and went to the shelter to pick up the dog. The dog Amy had settled on getting Karma for her birthday was a 10 month old Beagle puppy which had been found abandoned by it's previous owners at the shelter. After picking up the dog along with some supplies, such as a bed and some food, Amy temporarily set the bed up in the back room. Once checking that the dog was okay and making sure he had water, Amy closed the door and checked the clock in the kitchen.

"Okay, it's 5 o'clock, Karma should be here in; one, two, thr-"

"Amy I'm home!" Karma hollered from the front door, interrupting Amy's countdown.

On hearing her girlfriend's entrance, Amy quickly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and walked towards the living room. "Hey," She said pecking her girlfriend, who was now attempting to go to the back room, on the cheek. "How was work?"

"You know the usual. Worked on writing some songs, looked at some sheet music. Just need to write about three more then do all the recordings and then the album's complete. It should be done a few days after my birthday, which I can't wait for. Lee gave me the green-light for a day off and I know you're off too so maybe we could go out or something." Karma said, smiling up at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Amy replied. Thinking back on it, she and Karma hadn't been out and done anything as a couple in at least two months. Both were busy with their respective jobs and by the time they were actually free they'd much rather catch up on lost sleep than go do anything.

"Also," Amy added, leading Karma to the sofa. "I got you something. I know it isn't your birthday yet but I don't think this gift can wait."

"Should I close my eyes or something? Keep the element of surprise?" Karma asked as she sat down.

"Well you can if you want, but I'm gonna be a few minutes." Amy stated, exiting the room. As she opened the door too the back room she could hear Karma yell, "I'm gonna do it anyway!" from the living room.

On opening the door to the back room, the young Beagle immediately bounded over towards her, jumping at the blonde's knees as she bent down to pet it on the head.

"Don't wear yourself out little guy, you need to save some of that love for Karma." Amy muttered as she picked the dog up into her arms.

Holding onto him firmly, Amy walked back to the living room where Karma was still sat on the sofa with her eyes closed. "I can hear you Amy, now hurry up and give me my present, the suspense is killing me." Karma said, excitement in her voice.

Instead of responding verbally, Amy placed the Beagle on the living room floor. The dog didn't waste anytime getting used to it's surroundings before scampering over to the sofa and jumping into Karma's lap. Automatically, Karma opened her eyes and scooped the excited dog into her arms.

"Oh my god Amy thank you!" Karma cried hugging the dog tightly, unbothered by it as it licked lightly at her face.

Amy leant on the door frame, smiling at her excited girlfriend. "Well I know how much you wanted one, and when I found that binder," Amy paused, holding her tongue as Karma looked down at her lap, "Then I realised that we were finally able to handle one. We have a big enough house and now that you're album's coming to a close we have more time at home to spend with it. So I thought why not with your birthday coming up. I would have given it to you on your birthday but the shelter couldn't hold him for much longer."

"It's a him?" Karma asked after Amy had sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Yeah, any ideas for names? At the shelter the name on his door said Charlie, but if you wa-"

"No, it's fine I like Charlie. Charlie Ashcroft." Karma beamed as she started fussing the dog in her lap. Charlie seemed to be enjoying it and rolled over into the corner of the sofa, lying on his back so Karma could rub his stomach. As Karma did this, Amy couldn't help but beam at her girlfriend.

"So where's he gonna sleep?" Karma asked, her attention still on Charlie.

"Well I set up his bed in the back room for now, but eventually I thought you'd want him to sleep on our bed."

"He can sleep in both, our bed when he wants to and his own bed when he wants to." Karma said now stroking the dog's ears. "Also his own bed when we're having sex." She added.

Amy nodded in agreement. "Yeah it would be weird having a dog watch us fuck. Probably just as weird as when Lauren walked in on us that one time in senior year." Both women shuddered at the memory.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, both looking at the new addition to their home as he calmed down and started to fall asleep on the sofa. Karma leaned back into Amy slightly, the blonde responding by tenderly wrapping her hands around the songwriter's waist.

"I love you, you know that?" Karma said, nuzzling her head into the crook of Amy's neck.

Amy chuckled. "You better, I just bought you a dog." Amy lightly kissed the top of Karma's head. "I'm joking, I love you too."

Karma smirked then eased her way out of Amy's embrace, leaving the blonde slightly confused. She turned around and grabbed Amy's hands, pulling the other woman into a loving kiss. After reluctantly pulling herself away, Karma pressed her forehead to Amy's, looking deep into her eyes, her smirk still remaining in her expression.

"If you do love me, then why don't you show me upstairs?" Karma said suggestively, biting her lip after finishing her sentence. Amy nodded and allowed Karma to pull her up onto her feet and lead her to their bedroom as the dog remained fast asleep on the sofa.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Karma and Charlie remained inseparable. Wherever Karma went Charlie followed, his tail wagging happily behind him as he followed his owner around the house whether she would be watching TV, fine-tuning the lyrics to her songs, or even doing boring mundane tasks such as doing the laundry. Every time Karma saw the dog she would gleefully begin petting him or hugging him, dropping her attention from her task for a few seconds to show the dog how much she loved him.

It wasn't long before Amy began to notice this. At first she thought it was cute, and seeing Karma so happy made her heart swell with even more love for the woman. However, eventually Amy began to notice a pattern. Karma would happily divert her attention from song writing to play with Charlie, but when Amy wanted something Karma would just brush her off, say she was busy, and that she'd be done soon so she'd be able to answer whatever Amy wanted when she was finished.

This started to become routine. She couldn't spend five minutes alone with Karma without her calling for Charlie to join in on their cuddles or Charlie showing up by himself, completely uninvited, and sitting in between the two women forcing Amy to get up while Karma hugged the dog over her. The sofa was the first thing that Charlie interrupted them on, but some nights when Amy would come upstairs she would see Karma sat in their bed, reading a book or messing with her phone, and there would be Charlie sat on Amy's side of the bed without a care in the world. But Amy couldn't just shove him off, no, Karma would berate her and then take it upon herself to move Charlie out of the way and to the middle of the bed by their legs.

Amy had had enough. Sure she loved the dog, and they sometimes had their moments together, but it felt as if she hadn't actually connected with Karma since the night they got him. There wasn't really anything she could do. If she told Karma that she was jealous of the dog having all her attention, the brunette would probably just brush aside her fears as Amy being paranoid.

Instead of approaching Karma head on about the issue, Amy decided to consult her friend and long time confidante, Shane. The blonde waited until Karma took the dog out for a walk one night to call up her friend, checking with Karma before she left that she would be gone about forty five minutes to an hour because before she came home the brunette wanted to quickly stop by their usual quick-stop store to pick up some ice cream that Amy had asked for. As soon as her girlfriend left the house and was out of eye-shot, Amy grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Shane's number. It rang for a few times before the man answered.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" He chirped.

"This is gonna sound stupid but I think I'm jealous of the dog." Amy decided to just cut to the chase and get on with the subject of why she was calling in the first place.

"Why?" Shane replied confused at his friend's statement.

"It's just that whenever I see Karma, Charlie's always following her around. She'll easily stop what she's doing to pay attention to him, but if I even talk to her she'll say she's busy then ignore me."

"Amy that's normal, it's not as if the dog's taken your place in be-"

"Actually he has." Amy interrupted.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hmm, you know you could just talk to Karma about it. Maybe tell her in your bedroom. Wear some lingerie, shut the door, her attention will soon be focused on you. Then with you being you, you can talk about it more seriously afterwards."

Amy frowned as she thought of how she could play out Shane's suggestion. "I think that could work Shane, thanks."

"Glad to be of service. Now I'm sorry to cut this short but Pablo and I were about to meet Lauren for dinner, so text me after you've done your stuff with Karma so I know how it turns out."

"Okay Shane. Thanks for your help. Tell Lauren and Pablo I said hi."

"No problem, talk later Amy."

"Bye Shane."

After Amy ended the call she checked the time. Somehow she had been speaking to Shane for fifteen minutes meaning that she had roughly half an hour until Karma arrived home with Charlie in tow. Amy decided that the first thing she would do would be to set up Charlie's bed, making sure he had full water and food in his bowl for when they came back because Amy did not want any distractions this evening, Once that was done Amy darted up the stairs to her and Karma's bedroom. It took Amy a total of twenty minutes to find and put on her favourite black lingerie that she knew Karma would go crazy for once she had a glance at it.

Suddenly, Amy's phone chimed, as she unlocked it she read the message.

'Charlie and I are almost home, we should be about five minutes. Before you ask, yes I got your ice cream. See you in a bit x' -Karma.

'Crap' Amy thought to herself. She still needed to make sure that Charlie wouldn't interrupt them that evening. Hastily, she typed out a quick reply.

'Put the ice cream in the freezer when you get in. Also I know you don't like to, but please put Charlie in the back room. I need to talk to you upstairs. No distractions x' -Amy

Now that that was done, Amy lay down on the bed waiting for Karma to arrive. She heard her girlfriend yell her arrival on entering the house, responding with an "I'm upstairs." before hearing Karma walk through the house and shut Charlie in the back room. It wasn't long before the blonde could hear the familar sound of footsteps climb up the stairs and make their way to the bedroom. Amy quickly adjusted her bra just before Karma entered, making herself more comfortable.

"Amy I got your text what's going o- whoa." Karma said after looking up from her phone and at her half naked girlfriend who was currently sprawled out seductively across their bed.

Instead of responding, Amy got up off the bed and walked over to Karma, pulling her in for a passionate lasting kiss that the brunette happily reciprocated before pulling away for air.

"Not that I'm not happy about this -because I really am- but why all of a sudden?" Karma asked.

Amy dragged her girlfriend towards the bed, lying back and pulling Karma on top of her. She began peppering kisses along the woman's neck and collarbone as she answered her question. "Because," Kiss. "It feels," Kiss. "Like," Kiss. "We haven't," Kiss. "Been together like this in so long." Amy leaned back onto the pillow. "And I miss you." She finished.

"What do you mean miss me?" Karma asked, rolling off of her girlfriend and onto her side next to her. "We live together. We share a bed. If anything I'm surprised you're not tired off me."

"Karma," Amy paused placing her hand on the other woman's hip. "I could never be tired of you."

Karma chuckled. "Well that's a relief. I wouldn't know how to feel if you were."

"Its just-" Amy sighed. "It feels like we haven't been together like this," Amy gestured to themselves. "In so long."

Karma frowned. "Wait, this isn't because of Charlie is it? I know he's been spending a lot of time following me and sitting in your spot on the sofa and bed... Oh." Karma trailed off. "It is because of Charlie isn't it?"

"Yeah." Amy responded. "It's not that I don't love him, because I do. He makes you so happy and having him here makes us feel almost like a little family, but he's with you so often that I hardly get to be next to you because as you said he's always in my spot."

"You know," Karma began, grinning. "If you wanted to be closer to me, you could've just asked."

Amy mirrored her girlfriend's smile. "Then why don't we get on with this then?"

"You know me so well." Karma smiled as she dived onto the blonde's lips, her hands roaming the expanse of Amy's lithe, toned body before settling on holding them to Amy's sides.

Amy began removing Karma's top layer of clothing, carelessly throwing the offending items to the other side of the room. Part of her knew she'd regret it later, seeing as how they had only cleaned their room a matter of days ago, but the majority of Amy's mind didn't care as she was more preoccupied with the woman above her.

Amy smirked as she reached around Karma's torso and unsnapped her bra. She then rolled over, situating Karma beneath her, and moved her lips away from the brunette's mouth as she lay kisses along her body before stopping at a nipple, taking it into her mouth and flicking at it with her tongue. After repeating the same process with the other nipple, Amy removed Karma's skirt and underwear, propping herself up on her elbows, and began kissing slowly up Karma's inner thigh, almost toying with the woman.

"Come on Amy," Karma exhaled, "Quit teasing me."

Amy just smirked in response before drawing her attention to the brunette's clit. The blonde grazed the sensitive bud of nerves with her tongue, before swirling and flicking at it, much to Karma's pleasure. Karma's breath hitched in the back of her throat, making the songwriter cry out in ecstasy With this action, Amy moved her hand and slipped her finger inbetween Karma's folds, causing Karma to whimper at the contact. From this point Amy began to drag out her motions, her fingers pumping slowly and her tongue no longer swiping as fast, wanting to draw as much pleasure from them as possible.

Amy could see Karma's knuckles turning white as the brunette gripped furiously at the bed sheets and restarted her actions. As Amy began to pump her fingers faster into Karma and hasten her ministrations on the songwriter's clit, the brunette's body began to arch further into Amy's touch. Karma could feel the onset of her orgasm rising, the muscles in her abdomen coiling at the feeling.

Karma gripped further at the sheets in her hands as her body began to convulse and tighten as her walls tightened around Amy's fingers. She moaned Amy's name in pleasure as Amy continued to thrust her fingers into the songwriter, helping her ride out her orgasm. Her muscles began fluttering as the wave of elation set in.

Amy watched her girlfriend writhe beneath her as she ascended back up the brunette's body before planting a supple, lingering kiss to the other woman's mouth. After pulling away, Amy rolled off of Karma and lay by her side, smirking as she waited for the songwriter to regain her breath.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you." Karma panted, gasing at their bedroom ceiling. "After that I won't do it ever again."

Amy snuggled up into Karma's side resting her arm over her stomach pulling Karma's right arm around her as she lay her head against Karma's shoulder. "If you paying more attention to Charlie than me means that I give you amazing sex, I wonder what kind of amazing sex I'll get from you if I do the same."

"Don't you dare." Karma said quickly. "If you want amazing sex from me just ask, and I will be happy to oblige."

Karma placed a chaste kiss to Amy's forehead as the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
